Change
Here are the chronicled events of Joey "Michael" Bagel's next adventure... The Fall and an Encounter with a VR Deity While exploring a hilly landscape and admiring the view whilst talking with the voices that are his "Fathers", Joey suddenly slipped, cracking his head on a nearby rock and 'died'. Seeing visions and flashes of past events and memories of his adventures. Confused, he encountered "God"... (w''hether this was VRPill, Tupper, Ron or some other deity, it is unclear, some speculate it's all an elaborate scam by the Knuckles.) Speaking to the deity he was given an ultimatum, he must give up the very two parts of the triangle that he held most dear. Joey was also informed that not only himself, but everyone in his triangle's bound to suffer if he stays with them, and suffers from pain every time he tries to be romantic with any of them. Upon waking up from the "dream" he immediately went over to tell his family, teleporting away... Meeting MaTSix, Rad, Yopdoggy and Egg in front of a church, where they came to an agreement, MaTSix, Lanfear and Rad will still be the parents of Joey's children (Andis, Mad, Boxfinate, Egg, Summit and RibbonHeart), and had to give his scarf to Matsix, who seemed against signing the document. Matsix signed it in Joey's blood. Joey, due to this divorce and then a-soon-to-be separation to the not even married Lanfear, he will lose the manager position of the club (Neko Nights Night Club), and no longer share the wealth that Lanfear owned. Shortly after the signing, Joey discussed a possible future of opening his own club, and left Egg in charge of telling the rest of the family about the divorces, and spoke to Yop about a possible future contract. MaTSix beckoned Joey to kiss her, and then RKO'd him. Joey then retreated to his house. (Which was actually Butterfly's house.) He then invited J4key, as he was yelling at the Mona Lisa. J4key was very confused. She was introduced to Fido, which was apparently Joey's dog. He gave the dancer a tour, ignoring the basement filled with anime and traps. As Joey and J4key prepared food, Joey suddenly had a spasm. J4key inspected his head, finding dried blood, and insisted to take Joey to the bedroom, with him muttering "''I want to drive a boat." J4key went on to fix his wound, as Joey kept babbling about boats, the dancer put Joey down into his bed, and passed out. Trivia *Despite the fact that he was given title of Guardian - it seems appears the enhanced durability powers bestowed upon him has worn off ever since the reset. **It's possible that the kitty bot referred to him as a Guardian of Lanfear's Heart and that such extraordinary powers were only temporary manifestations and thus Joey can take damage normally. *It's apparent that Yopdoggy is skilled in many talents (a jack of all trades) but unfortunately he does not cover the skills of a doctor. *With this, Zentreya's new RP, and several others dropping it from their RP, The Crossover Event is put in question lore-wise. *Zentreya, who Nagzz jokingly hit on during her stream, seemed upset he was doing so while dating J4key, triggering the A.L.A Leader. *''Speculation about the split is running rampant but rest assured: They are all friends still and will still speak and hang out with each other when RP is not happening. The friendships made surpassed the established lore and likewise, will never be erased''. Category:Nagzz Adventures 2.0 Category:Events